Cardiovascular disease is an abnormal function of the heart and/or blood vessels. Included under this designation are such diverse medical conditions as coronary artery disease, congestive heart failure, arrhythmia, atherosclerosis, hypertension, stroke, cerebrovascular disease, peripheral vascular disease and myocardial infarction. In the United States, CVD is a major cause of death. About 40 percent of all deaths in 1997, or about one million people, were attributed to cardiovascular disease. There are an estimated 62 million people with cardiovascular disease and 50 million people with hypertension in this country.
Cardiovascular disease is a progressive process with etiologies in both cardiac muscle (cardio-pathology) and vascular inflammation. The disease process follows a continuum from early onset mild vascular inflammation to severe acute events such as acute myocardial infarction or chronic events such as heart failure. Patients with well recognized physical conditions such as hypertension, obesity, diabetes, metabolic syndrome, hyper-cholesterolemia are at varying degrees of risk for developing CVD. A challenge facing clinicians who have patients presenting with CVD risk factors is understanding their degree of risk, developing the appropriate treatment plan and then monitoring the patient for improvements in disease risk.
Ample studies have provided compelling evidence that CVD is largely preventable. The causes of cardiovascular disease range from structural defects, to infection, inflammation, environment and genetics. While some risk factors cannot be modified (genetics, age, gender), there are a number of risk factors that can be addressed through lifestyle changes or medically. These controllable risk factors include cigarette smoking, high blood pressure, obesity, diabetes, physical inactivity, and high blood cholesterol level. By the time that heart problems are detected, the underlying cause (atherosclerosis) is usually quite advanced, having progressed for decades. There is therefore increased emphasis on preventing atherosclerosis by modifying risk factors, such as healthy eating, exercise and avoidance of smoking.
CVD, e.g., congestive heart failure (CHF), is often first diagnosed after the onset of clinical symptoms, eliminating potential for early intervention. There is a need for highly sensitive detection of CVD.